Just like Magic
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: There are just some things that you don't need magic to make real. KF/Rob


**So… I have a fascination with drawing zombies. I drew Robin as one with a D: face. There's a whole in his mask so you can see his… *looks at hands* right eye… It's pretty cool :D I almost drew KF, but I suck at drawing him. *frownie face* Almost 200 stories! So excited~ Thank ya'll for tagging along for the ride… If you did. Maybe one day, I can be famous on here ^-^ I've always wanted to be known for _something_. If it's for being a fangirl, well hell, I'm all for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. (Read the stuff you don't understand backwards. It does wonders)**

Dick and Wally were kicked back on the couch like usual. The TV was broken due to one of Conner's temper tantrums so they were forced to listen to Wally's IPod, the ear buds put in the ear facing away from the boy beside them so any conversation shared would be heard. Their jean-covered thighs brushed teasingly and their ankles were crossed on the coffee table, both leaning back into the couch. Wally had an arm around Dick's shoulders, holding him close, but the two girls watching didn't notice.

Feminine giggles spilled from the hidden mouths, muffled by pale hands as feminine blue and green eyes peeked out from around the corner. The two girls had been plotting maniacally for weeks, but today was the day they decided to put their plans into action.

"You _have _to do it!" the green eyes whispered excited, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

The blue eyes nodded energetically, holding up gloved hands for emphasis. Lips were pursed and the eyes were screwed up long and hard as she fought to think of how to phrase what she wanted. When she had it on the tip of her tongue, she spoke carefully.

"Rehto hcae rof yag eb," she silently chanted, her voice barely above a delicate breath.

Neither boy moved though. They just stayed close together, their lips moving in an inaudible conversation, both obviously intrigued by what the other was saying. Soft giggles spilled from Dick's lips every once in a while, his blue eyes sparkling behind his shades that kept falling. Feminine green eyes accusingly glared at blue.

"I thought you said it'd work," green eyes hissed into the other girl's ear.

"I-I… it normally does. I must have messed up. Let me try again… I uh…" she nervously and quietly cleared her throat, "Rehto hcae rof yag hsalf dik dna nibor ekam."

Dick scooted back a little, accidentally pushing the arm Wally had around his shoulders into the girls' vision before he scooted closer to the ginger, smiling shyly almost. That's when both girls began to slowly figure out that it was Mrs. White in the kitchen with a candlestick. Both gasped excitedly in disbelief.

"Oh…" blue eyes whispered slowly.

"My…" green eyes followed up.

"God."

Happy giggles spilled from their lips and they both fought to keep their cheers silent.

"Artemis. Zatanna. Shut the hell up," Wally yelled over his shoulder, his emerald eyes burning angrily.

Dick set a hand to his, shooting him a glance that silently demanded him to calm down. Wally sighed frustratedly, but he listened and turned back around, setting his head on Dick's for a moment. Both supposedly hidden girls stiffened. They had been seen? How?

"You guys have been giggling for a while. Would it kill you to leave us alone?" Dick smirked, keeping his back to them.

Looks were exchanged, but neither moved at first. They were caught, but it'd still be awkward to admit defeat and get up looking like creepers. Besides, they had spent _forever _working up the nerve to do this. They weren't leaving until they got what they wanted.

"Ssik," blue eyes said proudly, the spell slipping from pink lips like blood; it felt nice to her, but it didn't seem right to the others.

"S… s-sick?" Dick repeated, his eyes wide with hurt. "W…?"

His hurt was cut off by obeying lips that gently smothered his, an excited squeak coming to the surface. Dick's shades slipped down his nose a little, showing that his eyes were happily shut, as were Wally's. Bright blushes illuminated their faces and their smiles were clearly visible as they fought to stay in lip lock. Wally's arms wrapped tightly around the little ebony, pulling him just the slightest bit closer. Dick didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He actually had to fight back a happy giggle, trembling from excitement.

"There we go," blue eyes smirked, a feeling of self-satisfactory washing over her, "Problem solved."

Green eyes nudged her roughly.

"Problem? There's no problem with that. That is pure delicious," she ignored the glare she got, "What's it matter? They're probably gay anyway. Not like I have a chance."

Blue eyes giggled in agreement and the two left Wally and Dick alone, the way they wanted it from the beginning.

**The reason why I called Zatanna 'blue eyes'? I promised myself she'd be nowhere near my Dicky and be called by name. Wally had to say her name so ya'll knew for sure who she was. Hope ya like it. If not, whatever! I'm almost to 200! (: Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
